equis_noctisfandomcom-20200213-history
Karth
Karth is one of the great city-states of the Leviathan Bay region of Equis. It is a large port city open to the Leviathan Bay itself, and has remained independent largely by virtue of its importance in commerce. Karth is one of the main ports of entry into the Leviathan Bay region, and has ensured a steady flow of money and people by a staunchly neutral position. The city is ruled by the Master of Karth, a combination of governor and guildmaster. History Karth was founded as a small trading post to serve as a midpoint between the larger cities on Leviathan Bay and Hope, further inland. An abundance of jewels being moved through the town prompted the establishment of the Jewelers Guild, which quickly rose to prominence, to the point where they assumed political control of the town by appointing a Master. The wealth brought in by trading and by the Jewelers's Guild has caused the town to expand rapidly, and today it is a city-state of considerable size, presided over by a Master that is still appointed by the Jeweler's Guild. Shadowborn In the Sixth Era, during the events of Shadowborn, Karth was controlled by Grosso: a particularly inept and gluttonous Master. Under his governance, the city-state fell into martial law beneath the foreign Firstlight Legion. Grosso was killed by the soul-eater Adiq after his villa was raided by the heroes at the center of Shadowborn. His death was concurrent with that of Mara Bycen, Lieutenant of the Firstlight Legion who had effectively assumed control of the city. This was followed by a brief period in which the city was ruled by Altradus Artavan, who was later driven out of the city when Gaius Kvath destroyed the Dark Beacon. Notable Features Crossroads District The Crossroads District is the destination of choice for merchants, travelers, and adventurers. Situated at the city's north gate, it sees a great deal of traffic on a daily basis. * Sword & Prayer: Situated next to a very old travelers' shrine, containing an old rusted sword piercing a slab with an inscription of a prayer, the Sword & Prayer is a two-floored building of timber-and-brick building with vaulted ceilings. The inn is a hotspot for adventurers passing through and residing in Karth, and the dwarven proprietor, an elderly and scarred woman named Alborga, keeps a number of bounties and job requests for her patrons. Scholar's District Karth is home to a fairly large number of scholars, and they almost exclusively reside in the Scholar's District. * University: Karth's university is a large campus, though many students are transient, visiting only for short terms before going back where they came from. Still, many permanent scholars study here. It has accommodations for the scholars so they do not have to interact with the rest of the city. * Library: The library of Karth is infamous for its size and exclusivity. Scholars require special permission to enter, which is obtained by all students in the university - this is one of the main attractions for acquiring education in Karth. Harbour District The harbour district is a long stretch of stone and wood docks, where the many ships visiting Karth come to port. * Jewelers Guild: The most influential guild in Karth by a huge margin, Karth is well-known for the quality and skill of its jewelers. A multi-floored stone compound, lavishly decorated inside, is home to the guild, and most members make their residence here. Master's Villa Classified as a district despite its relatively small size, the Master's Villa rests on an artificial hill roughly in the middle of the city. It is magnificently appointed, and home to little else besides the Master of Karth. Category:Cities Category:Settlements Category:City-states Category:Leviathan Bay Category:Locations in Equis